tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Mew's Upcoming Mew Ideas
A list of all Mew series ideas by me, Princess Mew. Will post all here rather then making a page for each series, so I can also focus on working my other ones out. This is also where most of the characters will be located for now as they've only got little info on them right now, not enough info for a page of their own yet, so once they do, i'll remove their categories from this page and onto their own page. Wildlife Mew Mew Story: A single scientist named Hikari Kurosawa is currently trying to find a way to protect wildlife from any threatening danger, but one day he saw a Shuttles Hoppfish on the shore in his home town, half-dead and decided to take it in to treat it's wounds. But he almost didn't make it in time so in order to save their life, he made a way to personify them, turning them into a human. After research and running into a Cyniclon during the time Hikari saved the little Shuttles Hoppfish and gave her a name, he found out that they want to take over earth, so he decided to turn Hakka, whom he had gave the name to her and other rescue animals into Mews so they can save and make changes to their home. Some Character Ideas 'Hikari Kurosawa' *Light Black Swamp *Male *Scientist *Creator of the Wildlife Mew Project *Doesn't own a Café or any fancy base for operations, he does it in his own home & lab *Japanese 'Hoshi Akiyama' *Star Autumn Mountain *Female *Human *School Friend *Hakka's classmate and friend *Finds out about Hakka and the rest of the Mews *Knows her brother develops a crush on Hakka *Japanese 'Tsuki Akiyama' *Moon Autumn Mountain *Male *Human *School Friend *Hakka's friend, a year older then her *Hoshi's older brother *Once had a girlfriend he dumped, couldn't take her bossiness and possessiveness anymore *Develops a crush on Hakka, before and even after finding out about her and the others and what they are *Japanese 'Hakka Kurosawa' *Peppermint Black Swamp *Female *Shuttles Hoppfish *Mew Cheesecake *Hikari's adopted daughter figure *Food is Peppermint Cheesecake *Japanese *Always curious about new things *Fish/Water Element and Abilities *Cheesecake Castanets Wildlife_Mew_Mew_-_Hakka_and_Mew_Peppermint.png|Hakka Left & Mew Cheesecake Right Designs (Base used by Rainfall-Bases) Wildlife Mew Mew - Mew Cheesecake Mew Mark.png|Mew Mark ; Two fish tails circling located on her forehead Shuttles Hoppfish.jpg|The Shuttles Hoppfish Peppermint Cheesecake.jpg|Peppermint Cheesecake 'Táng Báilǚ' *Sugar White Musical Note *Male *Giant Panda *Mew Beet *Saved by Hikari *Food is Sugar Beet *Chinese *Super lazy, likes to sleep a lot *Bear/Bamboo Element and Abilities *Beet Baton Wildlife_Mew_Mew_-_Tang_and_Mew_Beet.png|Tang Left & Mew Beet Right Designs (Base used by Rainfall-Bases) Giant panda.jpg|The Giant Panda Sugar Beet.jpg|Sugar Beet 'Limoncello Bellini' *Limoncello Beautiful *Female *Eurasian Spoonbill *Mew Limoncello *Saved by Hikari and Hakka *Food is Limoncello (Drink) *Italian *Adventurous *Gelato's "sister" *Bird/Wind Element and Abilities *Limoncello Fan Wildlife_Mew_Mew_-_Limoncello_and_Mew_Limoncello.png|Limoncello Left & Mew Limoncello Right Designs (Base used by Rainfall-Bases) Eurasian Spoonbill.jpg|The Eurasian Spoonbill Limoncello.jpg|Limoncello 'Gelato Bellini' *Gelato Beautiful *Female *Tasselled Nudibranch *Mew Gelato *Saved by Hikari and Hakka, alongside Limoncello *Food is Gelato *Italian *Grumpy *Limoncello's "sister" *Sea Slug/Coral Element and Abilities *Gelato Spear Wildlife_Mew_Mew_-_Gelato_and_Mew_Gelato.png|Gelato Left & Mew Gelato Right Designs (Base used by Rainfall-Bases) Tasselled Nudibranch.jpg|The Tasselled Nudibranch Gelato.jpg|Gelato 'Noni Blanco' *Noni White *Male *Blue-Footed Booby *Mew Noni *Saved by Hakka *Food is Noni *Spanish *Lazy attitude, but always gets things done *Safou's Brother *Bird/Ice Element and Abilities *Noni Whip Wildlife_Mew_Mew_-_Noni_and_Mew_Noni.png|Noni Left & Mew Noni Right Designs (Hand Drawn / Used Mew Scilla as a base but alternated the feet a bit) Wildlife_Mew_Mew_-_Mew_Noni_Mew_Mark.png|Mew Mark ; Two blue footed booby wings located on his lower back Blue Footed Booby.jpg|The Blue-Footed Booby Noni Fruit.jpg|Noni Small Trivia: * Outfit semi-inspired by Elmott's from Granblue Fantasy. 'Safou Blanco' *Safou White *Male *Red-Footed Booby *Mew Safou *Saved by Hakka, alongside Noni *Food is Safou *Spanish *Doesn't like to be called cool, rather be called cute/adorable *Noni's Brother *Bird/Snow Element and Abilities *Safou Hammer Wildlife_Mew_Mew_-_Safou_and_Mew_Safou.png|Safou Left & Mew Safou Right Designs (Hand Drawn / Used Mew Scilla as a base but alternated the feet a bit) Wildlife_Mew_Mew_-_Mew_Safou_Mew_Mark.png|Mew Mark ; Two red footed booby wings located on his middle back Red Footed Booby.jpg|The Red-Footed Booby Safou.jpg|Safou Small Trivia: * Outfit semi-inspired by Elmott's from Granblue Fantasy. . 'Dovleac Dragă' *Pumpkin Sweatheart *Female *Sudenten Ringlet *Mew Pumpkin *Saved by Hakka *Food is Pumpkin *Romanian *A super "love butterfly" *Right side of her wings were ripped off, leaving them jagged *Butterfly/Pollen Element and Abilities *Pumpkin Bell Wildlife_Mew_Mew_-_Dovleac_and_Mew_Pumpkin.png|Dovleac Left & Mew Pumpkin Right Designs (Hand Drawn / Used Mew Scilla as a base but alternated the feet a bit) Sudenten Ringlet.jpg|The Sudenten Ringlet Pumpkin.jpg|Pumpkin Small Trivia: * Outfit semi-inspired by Ippatsu's (SR) from Granblue Fantasy. . 'Voatabia Mamirapiratra' *Tomato Sparkled *Male *Von der Decken's sifaka *Mew Tomato *Saved by Dovleac and Hakka *Food is Tomato *Malagasy *A huge scaredy-cat, always running away and hiding *Monkey/Earth Element and Abilities *Tomato Staff Wildlife_Mew_Mew_-_Voatabia_and_Mew_Tomato.png|Voatabia Left & Mew Tomato Right Designs (Hand Drawn / Used Mew Scilla as a base but alternated the feet a bit) Von der Decken's sifaka.jpg|The Von der Decken's sifaka Tomato.jpg|Tomato Small Trivia: * Outfit semi-inspired by Eso's (SR) from Granblue Fantasy. 'Chestnut Appleton' *Chestnut Orchid *Female *Brown-Throated Sloth *Mew Chestnut *Saved by Hikari and Hoshi *Food is Chestnut *Costa Rican * Eccentric and weird but really friendly *Sloth/Tree Element and Abilities *Chestnut Arrow Wildlife_Mew_Mew_-_Chestnut_and_Mew_Chestnut.png|Chestnut Left & Mew Chestnut Right Designs (Hand Drawn / Used Mew Scilla as a base but alternated the feet a bit) Brown-Throated Sloth.jpg|The Brown-Throated Sloth Chestnuts.jpg|Chestnut Wildlife Mew Mew Gallery A gallery for all images related to Wildlife Mew Mew as it's in progress of the idea being created while my other series are semi-worked on while I do both, work on them and map the idea out for this new series idea. ---- Seven Deadly Sins Mew Mew Story: Scientist Ai Oshiro creates the Seven Deadly Sins Mew Project, in order to combat the invading aliens. She picks seven girls, each representing each of the sins: Wrath, Envy, Greed, Sloth, Lust, Gluttony and Pride and injects them with DNA similar to what each sin represents. Their enemies are called Deamos and are a type of demon-like alien race with horns. Their main enemies are what they call themselves, the Ten Commandments. Some Character Ideas 'Ai Oshiro' *Love Great Castle *Female *Human *Scientist *Creator of the Seven Deadly Sins Mew Project *Owner of Sins Café 'Satsuma Mogurasawa' *Satsuma Dragon Swamp *Female *Labrador Wolf Mew *Mew Plum *Wrath Sin *Leader of the Sins *Food is Satsuma Plum *Easily angered *Hates the aliens *Wolf & Fire Abilities & Element *Plum Shortsword Seven_Deadly_Sins_-_Satsuma_│_Mew_Plum.png|Satsuma / Mew Plum Labrador Wolf.jpg|The Labrador Wolf Satsume Plum.jpg|Satsuma Plum Trivia: * Outfit semi-inspired by Andira and Ippatsu's (Summer) from Granblue Fantasy. 'Sawasappu Takehama' *Soursop Bamboo Seashore *Female *Mangshan Pitviper Mew *Mew Soursop *Envy Sin *Second/Co-Leader *Food is Soursop *Easily jealous *Snake & Poison Abilities & Element *Soursop Hammer Mangshan Pitviper.jpg|The Mangshan Pitviper Soursop.jpg|Soursop 'Custard Doboboko' *Custard Thief Child *Female *Sierra Nevada Red Fox Mew *Mew Apple *Greed Sin *Third Member *Food is Custard Apple *Likes to steal from others *Fox & Darkness Abilities & Element *Apple Staff (Four-sectioned Staff) Sierra Nevada Red Fox.jpg|The Sierra Nevada Red Fox Custard Apple.jpg|Custard Apple 'Bog Sawamura' *Bog Marsh Village *Female *Gobi Bear Mew *Mew Blueberry *Sloth Sin *Fourth Member *Food is Bog Blueberry *Super lazy, likes to sleep most of the time *Bear & Wind Abilities & Element *Blueberry Spear Gobi Bear.jpg|The Gobi Bear Bog Blueberry.jpg|Bog Blueberry 'Scyamore Yokuboai' *Sycamore Desire Love *Female Sierra Nevada Bighorn Sheep Mew *Mew Fig *Lust Sin *Fifth Member *Food is Sycamore Fig *Desires to have her senpai all to herself *Goat & Love Abilities & Element *Fig Twin Bow Sierra Nevada Bighorn Sheep.jpg|The Sierra Nevada Bighorn Sheep Sycamore Fig.jpg|Sycamore Fig 'Setoka Fudomura' *Setoka Food Village *Female *Pygmy Hog Mew *Mew Orange *Gluttony Sin *sixth Member *Food is Setoka Orange *Loves to eat food *Pig & Earth Abilities & Element *Orange Crystal Orb Pygmy Hog.jpg|The Pygmy Hog Setoka Orange.jpg|Setoka Orange 'Jonetsu Fujimoto' *Passion Wisteria Root *Female *Asiatic Lion Mew *Mew Passion Fruit *Pride Sin *Seventh and Final Member *Food is Passion Fruit *Takes great pride and hates it when others look down upon her *Cat & Light Abilities & Element *Passion Fruit Giant Axe Asiatic Lion.jpg|The Asiatic Lion Passionfruit.jpg|Passion Fruit 'Kami' *God *Male *Daemos *Piety Commandment (First Commandment) *Leader of the Ten Commandments and First Member 'Shinrai' *Trust *Female *Daemos *Faith Commandment (Second Commandment) *Second Member 'Chinmoku' *Silence *Male *Deamos *Reticence Commandment (Third Commandment) *Third Member 'Suimin' *Sleep *Male *Deamos *Repose Commandment (Fourth Commandment) *Fourth Member 'Ai' *Love *Female *Deamos *Love Commandment (Fifth Commandment) *Fifth Member 'Pisumeka' *Peacemaker *Female *Deamos *Pacifism Commandment (Sixth Commandment) *Sixth Member 'Pyua' *Pure *Male *Deamos *Purity Commandment (Seventh Commandment) *Seventh Member 'Matsu' *Wait *Female *Deamos *Patience Commandment (Eighth Commandment) *Eighth Member 'Shinjitsu' *Truth *Male *Deamos *Truth Commandment (Ninth Commandment) *Ninth Member 'Noburu' *Noble *Male *Deamos *Selflessness Commandment (Tenth Commandment) *Tenth and final Member Seven Deadly Sins Mew Mew Gallery A gallery for all images related to Seven Deadly Sins Mew Mew as it's in progress of the idea being created while my other series are semi-worked on while I do both, work on them and map the idea out for this new series idea. Deamos An alien race that appears in Seven Deadly Sins Mew Mew. They are a race of alien that is similar to that of demons, which means they have horns of sorts on their heads and can use various abilities similar to that of a demon. They have a longer life span then that of humans and do not require much to reproduce their race. ---- Cursed Mew Mew Story: A scientist and her assistant in China, well to be specific, Hong Kong work on a special Mew project together in order to save China and Hong Kong from the invading aliens that call themselves the 'Elots'. The chosen girls for the project are special, as they are cursed and so they change into something when they get hit with cold water but transform back when they are in hot water. They were chosen as they were close to the "cursed springs" of Hong Kong and fell into one of the many springs located there. Small Trivia: * The cursed springs and cursed term in general was actually inspired from the anime/manga called Ranma 1/2. Some Character Ideas 'Jing Wang' *Crystal Monarch *Female *Scientist *Human *Head of Cursed Mew project *Black Wang's older sister 'Liann Mu' Water Lily Desire *Male *Assistant *Human *Works with Jing Wang on the Cursed Mew project 'Shiliu Lin' *Pomegranate Forest *Female *Lesser Mouse-Deer *Mew Pomegranate *Girl --> Boy curse *Food is Pomegranate *Element is Earth *Pomegranate Flute Lesser mouse-deer.jpg|The Lesser mouse-deer Pomegranate.jpg|Pomegranate 'Black Wang' *Black Monarch *Female *Lesser short-nosed fruit bat *Mew Currant *Girl --> Piglet curse *Food is Black Currant *Element is Darkness *Currant Drum Lesser short-nosed fruit bat.jpg|The Lesser short-nosed fruit bat Black Currant.jpg|Black Currant 'Liulian An' *Durian Peace *Female *Chinese zokor *Mew Durian *Girl --> Panda curse *Food is Durian *Element is Light *Durian Trumpet Chinese zokor.jpg|The Chinese zokor Durian Fruit.jpg|Durian 'Ansu Chang' *Ansu Sunlight *Female *Banded Krait *Mew Apricot *Girl --> Arctic Fox curse *Food is Ansu Apricot *Element is Rock *Apricot Tambourine Banded Krait.jpg|The Banded krait Ansu Apricot.jpg|Ansu Apricot 'Fuzzy Fang' *Fuzzy Beautiful *Female *Armored pricklenape *Mew Kiwifruit *Girl --> Tree Frog curse *Food is Fuzzy Kiwifruit *Element is Fire *Kiwifruit Maracas Armored pricklenape.jpg|The Armored pricklenape Fuzzy Kiwifruit.jpg|Fuzzy Kiwifruit 'Cu li Fen' *Gooseberry Aroma *Female *Black bulbul *Mew Gooseberry *Girl --> White Cat curse *Food is Gooseberry *Element is Wind *Gooseberry Timpani Black bulbul.jpg|The Black bulbul Gooseberry.jpg|Gooseberry 'Qiezi Hehong' *Eggplant Lotus Rainbow *Female *Lunartail puffer *Mew Eggplant *Girl --> Duckling curse *Food is Eggplant *Element is Water *Eggplant Castanets Lunartail puffer.jpg|The Lunartail puffer Eggplant.jpg|Eggplant Cursed Mew Mew Gallery A gallery for all images related to Cursed Mew Mew as it's in progress of the idea being created while my other series are semi-worked on while I do both, work on them and map the idea out for this new series idea. Elots An alien race that appears in Cursed Mew Mew. They are a race of alien that is similar to that of fairies, having different sized fairy wings and the ability to connect with the "earth" aka the ground such as plants (trees and flowers). They have a life span that is similar to that of humans but lasts longer then them, though because they are considered "weak" by other races, they tend to reproduce in order to make a strong offspring to take down their "rivals". ---- Pastel Mew Mew Story: A scientist in Japan somewhere along with their assistant create the Pastel Mew project in order to combat the returning of the Emorphs, an alien race that wants to turn the world into black and white, sucking all colors and emotions from the planet. So They chose a group of girls to represent the Mews who will save the planet from becoming black and white. Small Trivia: * The Mews are based on Pastel colored Foods, but also their DNA is also Pastel Colored in their same theme colors. Some Character Ideas 'Niji Mura' *Rainbow Village *Female *Scientist *Human *Owner of Pastel Mew project and Pastel Café 'Neko Hanashima' *Feline Flower Island *Female *Assistant Scientist *Human *Works with Niji on the project *Baker of Pastel Café 'Mashumaro Momoiro' *Marshmallow Pink *Female *Ligidium japonicum *Mew Marshmallow *Food is Pastel Marshmallow *Wood Element *Marshmallow Wand Ligidium japonicum.jpg|The Ligidium japonicum Pastel Marshmallow.jpg|Pastel Marshmallow 'Makaron Murasakino' *Macaron Purple *Female *Aurelia labiata *Mew Macaron *Food is Pastel Macaron *Water Element *Macaron Staff Aurelia labiata.jpg|The Aurelia labiata Pastel Macarons.jpg|Pastel Macaron 'Aisukurimu Orenji' *Ice Cream Orange *Female *Orange Moth *Mew Ice Cream *Food is Pastel Ice Cream *Flower Element *Ice Cream Arrow Orange Moth.jpg|The orange moth Pastel Ice Cream.jpg|Pastel Ice Cream 'Kukki Kiiro' *Cookie Yellow *Female *Ryukyu minivet *Mew Cookie *Food is Pastel Cookie *Wind Element *Cookie Sword Ryukyu minivet.jpg|The Ryukyu minivet Pastel Cookies.jpg|Pastel Cookie 'Jero Ao' *Jello Blue *Female *Japanese dwarf flying squirrel *Mew Jello *Food is Pastel Jello *Snow Element *Jello Knuckles Japanese_dwarf_flying_squirrel.jpg|The Japanese dwarf flying squirrel Pastel Jello.jpg|Pastel Jello 'Wata kashi Midori' *Cotton Candy Green *Female *Japanese sero *Mew Cotton Candy *Food is Cotton Candy *Food Element *Cotton Candy Whip Japanese serow.jpg|The Japanese serow Pastel Cotton Candy.jpg|Pastel Cotton Candy Pastel Mew Mew Gallery A gallery for all images related to Pastel Mew Mew as it's in progress of the idea being created while my other series are semi-worked on while I do both, work on them and map the idea out for this new series idea. Emorphs An alien race that appears in Pastel Mew Mew. They are a race of aliens that look like black ink-like figures who suck away all life and color from planets. They turn good emotions into bad emotions and make happy people depressed and kills living plants once they touch them. They suck the life out of humans by taking their soul and consuming them, though once the soul is released from their "body" it'll return to it's right body. ---- Cookie Mew Mew Story: A scientist in Nishio, Aichi Prefecture in Japan ran into some information on the invading aliens known as "Kogeta's" while doing research on planets in the solar system. After some investigating them, he decided to start the "Cookie Mew Project" and infuse girls with that of animal DNA. Small Trivia: * The Mews are based on cookies of sorts. * Sort of inspired by THICC Cookies BOI! ���� [Human Fall Flat] by Aphmau on youtube. Some Character Ideas 'Sora Akatsuki' * Sky Red Moon * Male * Scientist * Human * Owner of Cookie Mew Project * Runs a small café the girls work at during after school / weekdays hours 'Jinjabureddo Yawarakaikumo' * Gingerbread Softcloud * Female * Devil's Flower Mantis * Mew Gingerbread * Food is Gingerbread Cookie * Earth Element * Gingerbread Staff Devil's Flower Mantis.jpg|The Devil's Flower Mantis Gingerbread-cookies.jpg|Gingerbread Cookies 'Koun Rosumari' * Fortune Rosemary * Female * Large Copper Butterfly * Mew Fortune * Food is Fortune Cookie * Fire Element * Fortune Arrow Large Copper Butterfly.jpg|The Large Copper Butterfly Orange Fortune Cookie.jpg|Fortune Cookie 'Ueha Yoi Yume' * Wafer Sweet Dreams * Female * Delicate Deer Mouse * Mew Wafer * Food is Wafer Cookie * Love Element * Wafer Hammer Delicate Deer Mouse.jpg|The Delicate Deer Mouse Pink_Wafer_Cookie.jpg|Wafer Cookie 'Oreo Amaikuro' * Oreo Sweet Black * Female * Danish Landrace Sheep * Mew Oreo * Food is Oreo Cookie * Snow Element * Oreo Rapier Danish Landrace Sheep.jpg|The Danish Landrace Sheep Oreos.jpg|Oreo Cookies 'Makaron Oishishima' * Macaron Yummy Island * Female * Grimpoteuthis Bathynectes * Mew Macaron * Food is Macaron * Water Element * Macaron Castanets Grimpoteuthis Bathynectes.jpg|The Grimpoteuthis Bathynectes Yellow_Macarons.jpg|Yellow Macaron Cookie Mew Mew Gallery A gallery for all images related to Cookie Mew Mew as it's in progress of the idea being created while my other series are semi-worked on while I do both, work on them and map the idea out for this new series idea. Kogeta An alien race that appears in Cookie Mew Mew. They are a race of aliens that look like ???. ---- Phantom Mew Mew Story: A scientist in Tokyo along with his two assistants created the Phantom Mew Project in order to fight the aliens known as Shadows. Each chosen member is some sort of troubled teenager that they are living in a toxic and dangerous world resembling a prison full of slavery, oppression and injustice, ruled by corrupted and twisted adults. The shadows are also causing the adults to become even more corrupted and twisted by signing contracts with them. So they use their powers to enter the hearts of people (specifically, corrupt adults in positions of power) in order to re-shape and transform them for good and to defeat the shadows within that are making them worse, by forming contracts with them. Small Trivia: * This series is kind of inspired by Persona 5. Some Character Ideas 'Hajime Yurushi' * Beginning Forgiveness * Male * Human * Scientist * Owner of Phantom Mew Project * Owner of Phantom Café * Represents the Hierophant Arcana 'Yosuke Neko' * To give help Cat * Male * Human * Assistant * Works with Hajime * Baker at Phantom Café * Represents the Sun Arcana 'Sekitan Neko' * Coal Cat * Male * Human * Assistant * Works with Hajime * Cashier at Phantom Café * Represents the Moon Arcana 'Ringo Hanamura' * Apple Flower Village * Female * Asian Black Bear * Mew Apple * Apple Halberd * Mew Mark is a Red Bear Paw * Represents Fool Arcana * Transferred to another school located in Tokyo for "violence' against someone when she was only trying to rescue someone * Light Element Asian black bear.jpg|The Asian Black Bear Apples.jpg|Apples 'Kyandi Aoko' * Candy Blue Child * Male * Morrison Bumblebee * Mew Candy * Candy Rings * Mew Mark is a pair of Blue Bee Wings * Represents Magician Arcana * Bullied for only having and living with his father * Fire Element Morrison Bumblebee.jpg|The Morrison Bumblebee Blue Candy.jpg|Candy 'Suisuroru Zan'nen'nagara' * Swiss Roll Unfortunately * Female * Salmon-Crested Cockatoo * Mew Swiss Roll * Swiss Roll Staff * Mew Mark is a pair of Pink Bird Wings * Represents Lover Arcana * Abused physically and sexually by the PE teacher * Healing Element Salmon-Crested Cockatoo.jpg|The Salmon-Crested Cockatoo Swiss Roll.jpg|Swiss Roll 'Yamuimo Gunshu' * Yam Crowd * Male * Uromastyx Aegyptia * Mew Yam * Yam Bat * Mew Mark is a Purple Lizard Print * Represents Emperor Arcana * Is bullied for being gay * Lighting Element Uromastyx Aegyptia.jpg|The Uromastyx Aegyptia Purple Yam.jpg|Purple Yam 'Serori Tanihana' * Celery Valley Flower * Female * Northern Bahamian Rock Iguana * Mew Celery * Celery Knuckles * Mew Mark is a pair of green Lizard tails in a Heart Shape * Represents Chariot Arcana * Is the principal's little "pet" * Physical Element Northern Bahamian Rock Iguana.jpg|The Northern Bahamian Rock Iguana Celery.jpg|Celery Rest TBA ---- New World Mew Mew Story: Some specially made Mews from an DMMO game called Yggdrasil appeared out of nowhere due to something when the game was supposed to "shut down". Scientist Akihiko Akishima finds it strange, but seems to understand where they're from, as his son used to play the game when it was still online to play. Now a threat as appeared and they must try to stop the new threat from destroying their home, Japan. Small Trivia: *This series is sort of inspired by Overlord. Some Character Ideas ''' Human / Others' For humans others then the creators and friends. 'Akihiko Akishima' * Bright Prince Autumn Island * Male * Scientist * Father of Akira Akishima and "Momo Hime" * Opens Yggdrasil Café * Has many rooms for the Mews made in the basement of the café to stay at while they're in the real life modern world, not game world 'Creators' For creators of the Mews. 'Akira Akishima' * Bright Autumn Island * Male * Alias is Creep Crown * Creator of Momo Hime * Second year high school student * Pretending to be Momo Hime's older brother 'Niji Hanajiin' * Rainbow Flower Temple * Female * Alias is Royal Slime * Creator of Gurepu Hinaningyo and Buruberi Hinaningyo * Second year high school student * Pretends to be Gurepu Hinaningyo and Buruberi Hinaningyo's cousin 'Mews' For the Mews created by the creators of Yggdrasil. 'Momo Hime' * Peach Princess * Female * Siberian Tiger * Mew Peach * Peach Spear * Created by Akira Akishima / Creep Crown * She was created to have a princess and childish-like personality and background by Akira / Creep Crown * Element is Fire Amur Tiger.jpg|The Siberian Tiger Peaches.jpg|Peaches 'Gurepu Hinaningyo' * Grape Doll * Male * Mountain Hare * Mew Grape * Grape Whip * Created by Niji Hanajiin / Royal Slime * Brother of Buruberi Hinaningyo * He was created to be shy and innocent but also has a crossdresser-like (wears girl clothing) personality and background by Niji / Royal Slime * Element is Darkness Mountain Hare.jpg|The Mountain Hare Grapes.jpg|Grapes 'Buruberi Hinaningyo' * Blueberry Doll * Female * Cairn Terrier * Mew Blueberry * Blueberry Staff * Created by Niji Hanajiin / Royal Slime * Sister of Gurepu Hinaningyo * She was created to be bold and courageous-like but also has a crossdresser-like (wears boys clothing) personality and background by Niji / Royal Slime * Element is Light Cairn Terrier.jpg|The Cairn Terrier Blueberries.png|Blueberries '''Rest TBA' ---- Actors Mew Mew Story: Takes place in Kyoto City located in Kyoto Prefecture. Scientist Tsuzuru Sakamaki finds out that aliens are on their way to invade Japan, so he decided to take action and create the Actors or commonly known as Kyoto Mew Project and make four teams of Mews which are Team Spring, Team Summer, Team Autumn and Team Winter. The four teams would have five members each and three back-up members alongside their team leader in order to put on amazing plays for people to watch and to also stop the invading aliens. Some Character Ideas 'Major/Support' 'Tsuzuru Sakamaki' * ??? * Male * Scientist * Owner of Actor / Kyoto Mew Project * Manager for the Kyoto Theatre 'Team Spring' 'Sakura Mizutani' * Cherry Blossom Water Valley * Female * Asiatic Lion * Mew Cherry Blossom * Cherry Blossom Wand * Earth Element * Leader * Flower is Cherry Blossom * Mew Mark is a pink cherry blossom with lion ears and tail Asiatic Lion.jpg|The Asiatic Lion Cherry Blossom.jpg|Cherry Blossom 'Baioretto Fuyuko' * Violet Winter Child * Female * Brush-Tailed Rabbit Rat * Mew Violet * Violet Flute * Sleep Element * Second Member * Flower is Violet * Mew Mark is a purple violet with rat ears Brush-Tailed Rabbit Rat.jpg|The Brush-Tailed Rabbit Rat Violet.jpg|Violet 'Tanpopo Sora' * Dandelion Sky * Female * Altamira Yellowthroat * Mew Dandelion * Dandelion Spear * Light Element * Third Member * Flower is Dandelion * Mew Mark is a yellow dandelion with bird wings Altamira_Yellowthroat.jpg|The Altamira Yellowthroat Dandelion.jpg|Dandelion 'Jasumin Sabaku' * Jasmine Desert * Female * Emperor Flat Lizard * Mew Jasmine * Jasmine Shield * Earth Element * Fourth Member * Flower is Jasmine * Mew Mark is a white jasmine with lizard tail Emperor Flat Lizard.jpg|The Emperor Flat Lizard Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine 'Gabera Amekabe' * Gerbera Rain Wall * Female * Irrawaddy Dolphin * Mew Gerbera * Gerbera Rapier * Water Element * Fifth Member * Flower is Gerbera Daisy * Mew Mark is a orange gerbera with dolphin tail Irrawaddy Dolphin.jpg|The Irrawaddy Dolphin Gerbera_Daisy.jpg|Gerbera Daisy 'Suzuran Kazesaino' * Lily of the Valley Wind Talent * Female * Macrogomphus Lankanensis * Mew Lily * Lily Arrow * Wind Element * Sixth Member * Flower is Lily of the Valley * Mew Mark is a white Lily of the Valley with dragonfly wings Macrogomphus Lankanensis.jpg|The Macrogomphus Lankanensis Lily of the Valley.jpg|Lily of the Valley 'Amaririsu Hanabi' * Amaryllia Fireworks * Female * Western Bumblebee * Mew Amaryllis * Amaryllis Staff * Honey Element * Seventh / First Back-Up Member * Flower is Amaryllis * Mew Mark is a red amaryllis with bee wings Western Bumblebee.jpg|The Western Bumblebee Amaryllis.jpg|Amaryllis 'Nadeshiko Hoshieko' * Dianthus Star Echo * Female * Dotted Poison Frog * Mew Dianthus * Dianthus Castanets * Poison Element * Eighth / Second Back-Up Member * Flower is Dianthus * Mew Mark is a purple dianthus with frog eyes Dotted Poison Frog.jpg|The Dotted Poison Frog Dianthus.jpg|Dianthus 'Konfurawa Minchi' * Cornflower Mince * Female * California Tiger Salamander * Mew Cornflower * Cornflower Rings * Lighting Element * Ninth / Third Back-Up Member * Flower is Cornflower * Mew Mark is a blue cornflower with salamander tail California Tiger Salamander.jpg|The California Tiger Salamander Cornflower.jpg|Cornflower 'Team Summer' 'Himawari Ongaku' * Sunflower Music * Female * Rye Cove Cave Isopod * Mew Sunflower * Sunflower Whip * Rock Element * Leader * Flower is Sunflower * Mew Mark is a yellow sunflower with isopod legs 'Yuri TBA' * Lily TBA * Female * Dorcas Gazelle * Mew Lily * Lily Wand * Healing Element * Second Member * Flower is Lily * Mew Mark is a pink lily with gazelle horns 'Kikyo TBA' * Chinese Bellflower TBA * Female * Koala * Mew Chinese Bellflower * Chinese Bellflower Lute * Earth Element * Third Member * Flower is Chinese Bellflower * Mew Mark is a purple chinese bellflower with koala ears 'Haibisukasu TBA' * Hibiscus TBA * Female * Long-Tailed Fruit Bat * Mew Hibiscus * Hibiscus Katana * Wind Element * Fourth Member * Flower is Hibiscus * Mew Mark is a orange hibiscus with bat wings and ears 'Daria TBA' * Dahlia TBA * Female * Gillaroo * Mew Dahlia * Dahlia Castanets * Water Element * Fifth Member * Flower is Dahlia * Mew Mark is a red dahlia with fish fins 'Asagao TBA' * Morning Glory TBA * Female * Common Predatory Bush-Cricket * Mew Morning Glory * Morning Glory Rapier * Wish Element * Sixth Member * Flower is Morning Glory * Mew Mark is a blue morning glory with cricket antenna 'Churippu TBA' * Tulip TBA * Female * Tsomo River Copper * Mew Tulip * Tulip Pistol * Fire Element * Seventh / First Back-Up Member * Flower is Tulip * Mew Mark is a white tulip with butterfly wings 'Ajisai TBA' * Hydrangea TBA * Female * White-Necked Crow * Mew Hydrangea * Hydrangea * Air Element * Eighth / Second Back-Up Member * Flower is Hydrangea * Mew Mark is a green hydrangea with bird wings and tail feather 'Popi TBA' * Poppy TBA * Female * Cocos Finch * Mew Poppy * Poppy Arrow * Cloud Element * Ninth / Third Back-Up Member * Flower is Poppy * Mew Mark is a black poppy with bird talons 'Team Autumn' 'Team Winter' 'Aliens' ---- Small Notes Just put small notes on which weapon / element goes into which category whenever you edit it or something. (Also a little note so I won't forget myself since some i'm confused / sort of forget on in which element goes into which category) List of Categories: * Category:Princess Mew Category:Series Category:Stories Category:Lists Category:Mew Project Scientists Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Mew Mews Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Pink Mews Category:White Mews Category:Red Mews Category:Yellow Mews Category:Green Mews Category:Purple Mews Category:Orange Mews Category:Brown Mews Category:Black Mews Category:Blue Mews Category:Mews with Amphibian Genes Category:Mews with Antelope Genes Category:Mews with Bat Genes Category:Mews with Bear Genes Category:Mews with Bird Genes Category:Mews with Butterfly Genes Category:Mews with Canine Genes Category:Mews with Caprinae Genes Category:Mews with Cephalopod Genes Category:Mews with Crustacean Genes Category:Mews with Deer Genes Category:Mews with Dolphin Genes Category:Mews With Dragonfly Genes Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Mews with Fish Genes Category:Mews with Jellyfish Genes Category:Mews with Lizard Genes Category:Mews with Orthoptera Genes Category:Mews with Primate Genes Category:Mews with Rabbit Genes Category:Mews with Rodent Genes Category:Mews with Sloth Genes Category:Mews with Snake Genes Category:Mews with Swine Genes Category:Weapon Users: Castanets Category:Weapon Users: Baton Category:Weapon Users: Fan Category:Weapon Users: Spear Category:Weapon Users: Whip Category:Weapon Users: Hammer Category:Weapon Users: Bells Category:Weapon Users: Staff Category:Weapon Users: Swords Category:Weapon Users: Bow and Arrow Category:Weapon Users: Axe Category:Weapon Users: Other Category:Weapon Users: Flute Category:Weapon Users: Drums Category:Weapon Users: Trumpet Category:Weapon Users: Tambourine Category:Weapon Users: Wand Category:Weapon Users: Halberd Category:Weapon Users: Rings Category:Weapon Users: Rattles Category:Weapon Users: Water Category:Weapon Users: Earth Category:Weapon Users: Air Category:Weapon Users: Fire Category:Weapon Users: Poison Category:Weapon Users: Darkness Category:Weapon Users: Emotions Category:Weapon Users: Light Category:Weapon Users: Food Category:Weapon Users: Physical Category:Weapon Users: Healing